talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
NotEnrique
NotEnrique is a young Changeling Troll who that took the place of Baby Enrique. Official description "NotEnrique is the self-serving, foul mouthed Changeling who takes Baby Enrique's place. His size and appearance resembles a toddler, even in Troll form. Always out for his own self interest, he will play both sides against each other for his personal gain, and to save his own hide. He is a bit stubborn but in the end he usually helps Jim and his friends." Appearance NotEnrique is a small green troll, with yellow eyes and red irises. He often walks on all fours and wears a diaper. He also has brown hair on his back and head, and pointy ears. Personality NotEnrique is a Changeling who usually only cares about himself. After his exposure he tends to help the Trollhunters although usually only if he gets something in return. His allegiance to Gunmar is much less than that of the other Changelings, though he does not have the courage to challenge his men directly. He also has his kind side, feeling compassion for Claire's pain for losing her brother. History Background NotEnrique is a Changeling who used to live in the Darklands, and was born about 1,000 years ago. Season One After the death of Gladysgro, Gunmar decides to send a new Changeling to Arcadia, sending the message to his subordinates trought a Fetch. After this, a Goblin kidnaps Enrique Nuñez to the Darklands, allowing NotEnrique to take his place. Jim can witness the abduction and comes to the conclusion of his identity, becoming his babysitter to discover it. After his exposition, he end revealing that Bular is working with someone else. Jim and the group decide to leave him where he is so as not to alarm the family and frecuently take him to Trollmarket to prove Vendel the presence of Changelings in Arcadia. Although still a spying ally of Bular and Strickler, he also provides information and help to Jim and his friends when they give him socks in return. Toby takes him with him to investigate Strickler's office when he needs a Changeling to discover his secrets. After the compilation of Killahead Bridge, NotEnrique ends up liking his new life, rejecting his loyalty to Bular. After refusing to return to the Darklands and find Enrique, he kills a Goblin causing them to go after Claire. After revealing everything to Jim and his friends, Blinky forces him to take him to the bridge, which ends with his capture. During the battle between the Trollhunters and Bular's men, NotEnrique decides to help them discreetly, almost being sucked into the Darklands while trying to remove the Amulet from the bridge. After Claire discovers the truth about the Trolls, she also discovers that NotEnrique impersonates her brother, being forced to take care of him. Despite the innumerable problems that NotEnrique brings, the two end up becoming friends. Season Two When the real Enrique comes back from the Darklands, NotEnrique starts to feel unneeded and decides to find a new life to lead. Before he leaves, Claire kindly gives him her stuffed bunny as a keepsake. Relationships Claire Nunez NotEnrique and Claire share a rocky relationship. Although shown to argue, they are rather close and he even showed Claire that her real brother is safe. They act much like real brothers and sisters. As the series progresses this bond is shown to grow stronger to the point when he begins referring to Claire as Sis, and should she be harmed he makes statements such as Keep your hands off my sister!. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Supporting Characters Category:Changeling Trolls Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains